


Burning fury and cold expressions

by gotsichi7



Series: two part drabble [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bar fights but no real fists are involved, jackson is relatively patient until his temper gets the best of him, jinson fight it out in a public setting, jinyoung is too sarcastic for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: they fought and probably still are fighting, maybe they just need time to punch it out.





	Burning fury and cold expressions

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of gotsichiwrites2017. i opened up requests on my tumblr for this two part drabble challenge. I still have a few left to write. 
> 
> based on the prompt: fighting and “I’m with you for a reason, stupid.”"

Jackson clenched his fist, his jaw tight as he glared at the man in front of him. Jinyoung looked calm in comparison, not a hair out of place as he sipped the drink in his hand. His eyes however fixed on Jackson, mocking and almost as if challenging Jackson to just punch his across the face. There was no trace of malice in the smile Jinyoung sent Jackson’s way but every part of it burned a fire in the pit of Jackson’s stomach.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung uttered, his breath heavy with the stench of alcohol. Every inch of Jackson’s body reacted to Jinyoung’s voice despite the anger he had convinced himself to have towards the other.

“I don’t want to start a fight here.” Jinyoung whispered when Jackson continued to stare daggers at him. The music blaring in the pub forces a closeness that Jackson was neither pleased or displeased about. Jinyoung heaved a deep sigh as if Jackson saying nothing was the most inconvenient thing he had encountered today.

“If you don’t want to talk, I’m leaving,” Jinyoung announced his body already making a twirl to leave Jackson where he stood. He doesn’t make it far though. Jackson’s caught his wrist and tugged it rather harshly, a fleeting thought of a bruise that might appear as Jinyoung struggled to free himself but JAckson just dragged him with all his force.

Jackson pushed the door to the men’s bathroom, announcing his entrance to the rest of the people in there. He pushed Jinyoung towards the wall with a loud thump, trapping him with his body. Jackson could hear everyone else fleeing, not wanting to get involved in a pub fight but his eyes remained glued to the Jinyoung’s flawless features. Jinyoung’s facade of calmness cracked with the fear in his eyes.

Jackson rarely got angry and he rarely ever resulted in physical fights but his blood was boiling and it takes all the effort in his body to just smash his fist into the other.

“You stormed out of the house, never return my calls, tell all our friends that we are done and i find you here at a bar chatting up another man,” Jackson snarled, snabbing his finger into Jinyoung’s toned chest harder than necessary. He could feel his body heat up from the anger boiling within him from just thinking of the things jinyoung has done to him. “You left without a word, without anything and here you are having the time of your life?”

It was now Jinyoung’s turn to remain silent.

“Did this six months mean nothing to you?” Jackson asked, the hurt in his voice imminent. “Do I even mean anything to you?”

Jackson lets the arm that trapped Jinyoung against the wall fall to his side, the tip of his right hand massaging his temples, easing out the upcoming headache that was building. A thick silence enveloped between them. The only sounds were Jinyoung panting from being dragged and pushed around, Jackson completely silent, his hands shaking from the overwhelming anger and grief washing him, words failing to make his way to the surface, his eyes failing to meet Jinyoung’s.

“Let go of me,” Jinyoung growled in a harsh whisper. He waited for a response but Jackson remained unmoving.

“Let go of me!” Jinyoung bellowed, pushing Jackson off of him with enough force for him to fall backwards on the floor. Jackson looked at him with shock in his eyes from the outburst and Jinyoung looked at him with a fear that he had crossed the line; that he had taken this too far.

They stare at each other in a wordless battle of who would give in, who would look away, who would finally say what this all truly meant. Jackson could feel every inch of warmth leave his body when Jinyoung blinked, and what was left in his eyes was an the cold empiness he had seen moments ago. Jinyoung arranges himself slowly breaking eye contact with Jackson who was still on the dirty toilet floor, and slowly as if tugging on the heavy weight of Jackson’s feelings, Jinyoung turns to leave.

“Don’t…” Jackson croaked. “Don’t go.”

Jinyoung stood frozen as if Jackson’s words had cast a spell on him and now he couldn’t move.

“I love you.” Jackson hated that it sounded like he was begging and maybe he was but he knew jinyoung was holding back his emotions. And he knew if violence wouldn’t work then maybe this would. He had to try; he just had to.

“Why do you when all i have ever done to you is hurt you?” Jinyoung’s voice was monotonous but Jackson knows Jinyoung and he knew it was all for show.

Jackson finds his way to his feet but doesn’t move closer to the other yet. Instead he takes a deep breath and lets out a small sigh.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson breaths. “There will never be an explanation about why i love you because I just do. No matter how you try to push me away I will always find you and try to get you back.”

Jinyoung’s shoulder visibly relaxes as if the burdens he held on them were finally released. Jackson circles the taller male and lets himself face to face. It was as if he knew it was happening but still when Jackson saw the tears rolling out off Jinyoung’s face he feels his heart clench painfully in his chest.

“I just…” Jinyoung sobbed. “I just thought I was a burden to you. All we did was fight when you got off work and all I wanted was you to be around. I was useless. I couldn’t help with your bills and only took up all you space,”

Jackson crushed Jinyoung in his embraces, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the tears that had started. It takes a moment but he was eventually calmed.

Jackson placed his hand under Jinyoung’s chin, softly coaxing Jinyoung to look at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Jackson asked. His thumb now, softly wiping off the tears on Jinyoung’s soft cheeks. Jinyoung just stared at him, still crying as the last of his facade finally breaks. Jackson hugged him, silently grateful to have his boyfriend back in his arms.

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Jinyoung sobbed. “I thought I’d only make you worry.”

Jackson sighed, pulling apart from Jinyoung to look at him. He wipes the tears he saw on the other breaking into a soft smile. He sighed another time which warranted a curious look from Jinyoung despite the tears running down his cheeks.

“Why are you smiling?” Jinyoung asked, voice cracking from the strain of his crying.

“You are an idiot,” Jackson said, pulling in Jinyoung for a tight hug but Jinyoung refusing because he clearly had more things to day. “But at least you are my idiot.”

“OI WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?”

Jackson’s smile grew into a smirk and before Jinyoung could process it, Jackson pushed forward to place a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s lips effectively shutting Jinyoung up in the process. Jackson could feel his insides explode from the fimiliarity of the kiss, his body instinctively pulling Jinyoung closer, lips growing hungrier. When Jackson finally pulls away, Jinyoung is panting and looking at Jackson in disbelief.

“I’m with you for a reason, stupid.” Jackson breathed. “I’ll worry about you no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @got7doubleb or on twitter @gotsichi7. requests are open but be prepared to wait.


End file.
